1. Field
The invention relates to a fueling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fueling device used for automobile uses a metal retainer to hold a fuel gun during fueling from the fuel gun, and this metal retainer is mounted to an opening side of a filler neck made of a resin (see, for example, JP H08-40091A).
The fuel gun is inserted along a fueling path from an opening of the filler neck that is a retainer-mounting end and is held by the retainer. Fuel is supplied through the fuel gun held by the retainer. When the liquid level of the fuel reaches a leading end of the fuel gun, fueling is stopped in response to detection of the liquid level of the fuel by an internal sensor. The fuel reaching the housing of the fuel gun (i.e., the fuel remaining in the fuel gun) at a stop of fueling flows from the leading end of the fuel gun into the filler neck. In the state that the fuel gun is inserted through the filler port, the leading end of the fuel gun is generally away from the opening of the filler neck by a certain distance. There is accordingly a gap between the housing of the fuel gun and the filler neck in a filler neck path in the upstream of the leading end of the fuel gun. This provides a certain space (volume). This space accepts the fuel remaining in the fuel gun and accordingly avoids the overflow of the fuel from the opening of the filler neck. According to some vehicle configuration, however, an opening-side path region from the opening of the filler neck in the fuel path does not have a sufficient length. In such cases, this may result in insufficient insertable length of the fuel gun. The insufficient insertable length of the fuel gun shortens the length of the space along the fuel path and thereby provides the space of only an insufficient volume. The fuel remaining in the fuel gun is thus likely to be overflowed from the opening of the filler neck.